Over You
by Five-0Forever
Summary: "Everyone thinks I'll get over you one day but I know I won't. Until I see you again, goodbye." Character Death.


_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Over You – Miranda Lambert_

* * *

This shouldn't be so different. Life shouldn't feel so different. But it does. I shouldn't be cold here, in Santa Barbara, even in the middle of February. But I am.

It feels like just yesterday that you had your arms around me as we watched the lights on the tree sparkle. I would give anything to go back there. Back to a time when I lived life instead of just going through the motions.

_You wrapped one arm around my shoulders while the other held out a small box. You whispered in my ear, "Merry Christmas, Jules." I smiled at you and put the necklace on. You looked so happy that you found something I liked. I threw my arms around your neck and whispered back, "Thank you, Shawn." I handed you a box and your eyes lit up before you even opened it._

I can't make myself give up our apartment. It has too many memories. Memories that I'm not ready to give up yet. All of your records are here. Everything you didn't leave for Gus or your father is here, spread out, as if waiting for you to come home.

_When I walked in our apartment, I heard you singing along to some 80's song I had never heard before. I loved the sound of your voice, even if some notes were a little off. Hearing you talk was always the highlight of my day._

_I walked behind you and watched for a few minutes while you cooked dinner. I snuck up to you and wrapped my arms around your waist, my hands slipped underneath your shirt and splayed across your stomach. You jumped slightly and turned in my arms to lean down and kiss me. We both smiled into the kiss before we pulled away so you could finish dinner. As your voice filled the room again, I went back to my spot at the edge of the kitchen to watch you._

It really hurts to see your headstone. It's just another reminder that you're gone and I'll never hold you or feel your arms around me again.

_One minute I was running and the next I was staring at the sky as a shot rang out. I jumped up to return fire, but then I saw you on the ground. I ran to your side, trusting Carlton to take care of the suspect. I grabbed your hand and started rambling in your ear. _

"_It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, Shawn. Help is on the way." I didn't even know what I was saying. I only knew that your hand was in mine, and the voice belonged to me. You squeezed my hand as your other hand reached for your pocket. You pulled out a box and placed it next to me. "I-I love you, Ju-Jules. I'm sorry I-I waited for so-so long." _

_I somehow managed to open it with one hand. When I saw the ring, tears started falling down my face. "I love you too, Shawn." I slipped the ring onto my finger and your grip on my hand relaxed. I looked into your eyes and watched the light slowly fade until there was only darkness. _

_When the ambulance finally arrived and medics started pulling me back, I growled and forced them away from you. Only Carlton and Gus could convince me to let you go. They held me as black bag was zipped over your body. The sunlight reflected off of my ring and once again, I felt tears on my face._

Everyone thinks I'll get over you one day but I know I won't. I'll never find anyone who can make me feel the way you did.

Until I see you again, goodbye Shawn.

Forever yours,

Juliet

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know it's kinda short but there's only so much I can write about a song. And I'm currently working on a new story that might end up being multi-chapter. Please review. They inspire me. :)

~Five-0Forever


End file.
